narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eiki Takaha
| birthdate = August 19 | othername = Dark Archer (闇射手, Yami Ite) Phantom (幻, Maboroshi) Hunter (猟人, Kariudo) | age = 12-13 (Pt I) 14-15 (Pt II) | gender = Male | height = 163-167 cm (5.34-5.47 ft) I 169-170 cm II | weight = 52-54 (114.6-119 lbs) I 55 kgs (121 lbs) II | blood type = B | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Earth | affiliation = Iwagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Shinobi | previous occupation = | team = Team 11/Team Yamashiro (Jishin & Aimi Kataihyōhi) | previous team = | partner = Jishin (Formerly) | previous partner = | family = Kokuei (Mother) The Other (Biological Father) | clan = Unknown | rank = Genin (Formerly), Chūnin | classification = Missing-Nin | reg = | academy = 9 | chunin = - | jonin = | unique = Variable Eye Color (Primary/Natural Mutation) No Body Odor (Secondary Mutation) | nature = Lightning Release Earth Release | jutsu = Ninjutsu Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Chakra Flow Chakra Exertion Technique Cliff Climbing Practice Clone Technique Clone Great Explosion Rope Escape Technique Tree Climbing Practice Kendo Sensing Technique Water Surface Walking Practice Transformation Technique Shadow Clone Technique Taijutsu Lightning Release Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Lightning Release: Devastating Lightning Roar Lightning Projection Electric Slicer Lightning Release: Improvised Clone Earth Release Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique (Apparent) Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique | weapons = Eiki's Bow (1) Custom Arrows (32) Shuriken (6) Smoke Bomb (5) Poison (Several) Anti-toxin (Several) Automatic W.M. Senbon Launcher (1) Quiver (1) Combat Knife (1) Kyoketsu-Shoge (1) }} Eiki Takaha (鷹派英気, Takaha Eiki; lit. "Willpower of Hawk Faction") is a young aspiring genin originating from the Land of Fire who was later brought to Iwagakure by his liquidator mother. He is the son of Kari and "The Other", although he has no clue about his actual lineage. Eiki was brought up in an Ashram near the west outskirts of Iwagakure where he was trained for several years until his master's realized his potential and sent him to the academy so that, one day he would become an excellent warrior. Eiki passed from the academy at the age of 9 but waited for an entire year so that he would be ready to work with others, simply because he did not consider himself to be worthy of the title of "Genin". After training rigorously for a year, he finally accepted to join a four man squad and was paired up with Aimi Kataihyouhi and Jishin. Eiki initially served as a comic relief for the team but he began to become much more silent and rational overtime. According to their squad leader (the Jōnin/their Sensei), Eiki has not achieved his true potential and is capable of great feats but he needs to work on his social skills. Appearance Eiki is a teenage boy off above average height with a lean frame, sporting muscular and well-defined build for his age from his diet, martial art and sports training. He has an ever changing eye color due to his mutation and prefers to change his hair style over time. His was initially short and wavy but with time it became long with spikes extending in every direction specially on his forehead. When under control, his eyes are generally green in color but with excitement it turns blue and when he is angered they turn red. While no scientific explanation has been given to how this occurs but it has been simply stated to be an advanced mutation. Also, following his second mutation, his body no longer gives off odor making stealth possible. While he has a lot of clothes, he noted for his white kimono with green hue and golden border kimono with a dark green hakama. He does however wears a navy yukata occasionally when at home. Eiki also has multiple scars on his body, received from fighting and training in the Ashram. His scars include four notable knife wounds, two arrow wounds, a stab wound by sword on his left ab, a burn mark and an abrasion on elbow and lower arm along with a rash on his back. Despite his scars, he has a great skin and never suffered from zits. However, his casual attire is ever changing and as of now, he has never been seen wearing a head-protector. His most common attire consists of a formal half sleeved shirt, a black hoodie like cardigan and denim pants. This attire is complemented by either loafers or standard shinobi sandals. Eiki carries his forehead protector in a pouch strapped to his left thigh. It is a black forehead protector (uncommon in Iwagakure) and he seemingly values how he earned but refuses to wear it until the right occasion such as, Chūnin Exams. Gallery Current appearance eiki.jpg With his adopted sister.jpg animal empathy.jpg Eiki first appearance.jpg kien.jpg training.jpg on the island.jpg scars.jpg eiki string of fate.jpg assassin reborn.jpg travelling.jpg Personality Eiki is described as someone who complements Yamashiro's intellect level, both when it comes to investigation/detective work, as he claims it's not his strong suit, and science in general. He is also someone who is regularly late during most events. He is also considered a geek who regularly indulges in graphic novels, manga, comic-books and even sci-fi movies. Much like his mother, he has a strong sense of justice but is not willing to take lives simply in the name of justice. Eiki is very intelligent but he is socially awkward, and sometimes gets nervous and babbles. He has good morals, he does not like to lie about who he really is or his intentions. Although, he can effortlessly lie if he wants to, as witnessed, he can even fool a polygraph test. He has a lot of respect for his Sensei and his teammates. Despite his respect for Jishin, Eiki is not above standing up to him, like when he pointed out that Jishin was being a jerk to the team, though he said this in a respectable way. Ever since his childhood, Eiki has always wanted to help people. While he does not care much for fame or people talking about him, he does appreciate when people talk about him and mention what he has done for them. According to Jishin, he can sometimes be a show off, Eiki is also short tempered, does not like being lied to, and he does not like to be disrespected, like when Aimi was being rude, and disrespectful towards him, he retaliated by being rude, and disrespectful towards her. Yamashiro mentions Eiki is very stubborn and isn't likely to learn from his flaws until experiencing them first hand. There are times when Eiki's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing. This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes of all times. One of Eiki's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even at the face of certain death, Eiki invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Behind this humorous facade, however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. It has been noted on several occasions that he has the ability to sympathize with almost everyone and has often comforted them, this makes him quite popular in Iwagakure. Eiki is not only a scientific genius but also a remarkable tactician and manipulator. While he does not like to manipulate people around him, he has proven to be certainly capable of such feat. He is mischievous by nature, always eager to prove himself. Brilliant and smart, he's an incredible foe for a society mostly based on brutish combatants. In battle, he seems to be confident in his abilities. He even went as far as not to look at his target. He has a soft spot for children and young women. Eiki has also admitted that he has a weakness for, "pretty blondes with large bosoms". Eiki does however, has a darker and colder side. He is not above manipulating people to do his bidding or killing people himself if necessary. For years, Eiki has struggled to balance between his good nature and his cold side. =History= Background Son of The Demon Crossbow Event And Training Iwagakure Shinobi Touch of Destiny Current Plots/Arcs Birds of Prey Arc Mirage of Vultures Arc Natural Abilities Enhanced Body and Senses As the child of the top ranking assassin of Myriad of Vultures and a homosuperior, Eiki even without being exposed to "the mist" received a powerful meta-gene which granted him the ability to heal at superhuman rates. In addition to this, Eiki can adapt to almost any environment instantly. Eiki possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to fully regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues or cells with far greater speed and efficiency than normal humans. The full limits of Eiki's healing powers aren't known, but the overall speed and efficiency in which he heals appears to be based upon the severity of the injury. Eiki's healing powers also afford him great resistance to drugs and toxins as well as immunity to conventional diseases. His natural healing also affords him the immunity to all poisons and most drugs. It is virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. He is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time. Eiki's immune system has advanced to the point where HIV was defeated in five weeks and the common cold never stays more than a couple of minutes. He can survive in anaerobic environments indefinite periods of time, even the vacuum of space, can adapt to various environments if needed and desired. He has no need to use the bathroom and can go without food or water for an undetermined amount of time. He's fought with, and healed from, a broken neck, broken limbs, holes through his chest, having his whole body set on fire, contracting various viruses. Every time somehow his superhuman adaptation powers in combination with his unusual healing allows him to pull through. Despite this, he can be killed and injured greatly. There are certain kind of materials which has cause such degree of injury that not even his healing factor can allow him to recover from, hence giving him multiple scars all over his body. In fact, the special weapons carried by Myriad of Vultures are designed for the very purpose of killing him. All of his five senses are enhanced beyond the limits of a normal human being, his hearing is highly refined and allows him to identify the people around him. Eiki can smell and his sense of smell is highly refined and allows him to smell things that are unnoticed by normal people. Eiki can analyze food precisely with his taste, allowing him to pick out every individual ingredient of the food he is eating. Eiki can feel the presence of those around him through vibrations, air currents and body temperature. He can dodge attacks and even projectiles by feeling them cut through the air, creating ripples of currents only detectable by him. He locates enemies through walls and from different floors by feeling the vibrations they make from moving such as footsteps. His sense of balance is enhanced giving him perfect equilibrium, greatly increasing his agility and refining his movements. His eye sight is similarly enhanced, this gives him wider range of sight and an enhanced night vision. Eiki's enhanced hearing enabled him to hear faint echoes that sounds, even those created by his body in otherwise near-total silence, created as they "bounced" off the objects around him. After training under Senjō for an entire year, Eiki developed something like of an extrasensory. His extrasensory resembles a RADAR, which he continuously uses in fighting situations where an enemy has slowed their heartbeat to minimum and suppressed their chakra. His newly developed "sense" allows him to perceive the shapes and locations of objects in his vicinity despite his blindness. The limits of his "radar sense" are unknown but it has proven to be slightly more acute than chakra sensing technique. According to Eiki, any human being is capable of developing a "Radar sense" through training. Senjō explained Eiki's extrasensory as a form of human echolocation via low wave projection, according to one theory, a energy within certain portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. In any event, with this ability, Eiki synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional 360% mapping of objects and people around a given area. According to Eiki, initially his sense allowed him to scan and pick up activities up to an extended range of 1200 meters but currently it has increased to the point that he can use it to scan the entire village (>2000 m). Though uncommon-- in unique situations (where multiple objects, sounds, temperatures, pressure, and smells, are in close proximity; specially if the object is very fast moving) Eiki's Radar has been known to fail leaving him to rely on his other senses. Acquired Abilities Eiki is a man of several skills and has an unique philosophy. He prefers "technique" over "physical prowess ". Due to his excessive training he is also a master of stealth. He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. Eiki is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. He possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. His abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined he appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot him. He can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. He is a very tactical person and is able sneak in and out of almost any unguarded building without being detected. Eiki is able to disappear in a second's notice, even in broad daylight. For long periods of time, he is able to follow his target without being noticed. Additionally, he has great control over his chakra and his body produces no odor which makes him the stealthiest member of his team. While he is no expert in anything outside his physical skills, he has shown to have extensive knowledge in various fields, including battle tactics, toxicology, combat medicine, weapons and etc., all of which he uses to effectively aid in his investigation while maintaining discretion, often without needing aid from anyone else. Eiki has repeatedly demonstrated being able to sense danger before anyone else near him does. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. Regardless, his teammates claim that he is the best archer they have ever seen. While not exactly acquired, Eiki actually had to train for several years just to control his enhanced senses as they are very sensitive. Taijutsu And Physical Prowess Being born and raised in the mountains, Eiki naturally grew up to be physically superior than other kids of his age. His body adapted to this by releasing excessive amounts of erythropoietin which triggers the production of more red blood cells to aid in oxygen delivery to the muscles. Since the air is thinner at high altitudes meaning there are fewer oxygen molecules per volume of air. Every breath taken at a high altitude delivers less of what working muscles require. This gave him greater endurance and stamina than a normal Iwagakure shinobi. Due to his diet and upbringing he also has an accelerated metabolism. Due to his accelerated metabolism, Eiki has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. He does however have above average tolerance for alcoholic beverages. While not official, he did technically start his training at the young age of five. His mother taught him some basic Sambo moves for self defense and taught him to use nunchucks. He spent most of his time reading, exploring the mountains and the jungles nearby and playing darts. His first training was nothing other than a specific set of physical exercises taught to him by Muchinushi to keep him healthy and free his mind. After spending nearly eight months at the Ashram, he was finally taught how to use a bow and how to use it as an improvised melee weapon when required. He spent most of the time in Ashram building up his strength, resistance to pain and agility. During this time, he discovered that he has the ability to "read one's body language". Eiki was not only a quick learner but now due to his new ability to read and understand body language, he learnt fighting styles way before his fellow companions. Eiki is skilled in being able to comprehend a person's body movements as if it were language or speech, and thus knows what actions a person will use before they actually do. His ability to comprehend body language enables her to quickly learn new martial arts style, such as learning Escrima from a single sparring session with Master Rei. Prior to entering the academy, he was taught to fight blind. Before his masters thought he was ready to face the outside world, they tested him by preparing him to fight blind. This was done by making him wear a blind fold all the time for two weeks and making him do his daily chores and exercises with his blind fold on. As a master fighter, his fighting style blends Aikido, Capoeira and Yaw-Yan with Eskrima and Dragon Kung Fu. He is also able to mimic any fighting style he sees, also giving him an edge in combat. Being a disciple of Master Rei, he utilizes a method of unarmed self-defense which encourages a discipline and a nonviolent attitude. Through his unique fighting style, Eiki's dexterity and strength comes from the suppleness in his practice which uses a rhythmic good posture, perception, and coordination. Some of his feats include shattering brick and stone as well as a sword. He has used nerve strikes and pressure points. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of numerous complex acrobatic maneuvers. He is able to access and adapt to just about any situation and turn it to his advantage using only his skills and killer instinct. He exercises his body and perfects his marksmanship rigorously every two days and is constantly at work with his skills. He is in prime physical condition for a young teenager his age. He is also a master at stick fighting, often using escrima sticks. He uses these as offensive and defensive weapons; he also uses them for long range attacks by throwing them at his opponents. He is at peak human levels in strength, endurance and stamina but his most valuable asset is his incredible speed and agility, being extremely quick and versatile. His acrobatic skills combined with his agility makes him very hard to hit in a fight, and he combines these skills with his fighting skills to perform moves that no other human of his age without enhancements could normally perform. Eiki is a highly skilled martial artist. Using his enhanced senses he is constantly aware of his opponents. Most of the time he uses timing and only needs a minimum of movement to dodge or subdue his opponents. He is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Furthermore, he can go without sleep for 5 straight days and hold his breath for 8 minutes; although several accounts describe him as holding his breath for 10 minutes. In addition to his superb-physical condition and combat skills, Eiki uses basic illusions in combat, which allows him to, divert his opponent(s) attention thereby allowing him to land powerful blows. He has also been seen using chakra flow, in order to enhance his blows and sometimes his speed. His knowledge of pressure points and nerve strikes prove to be quite resourceful and they allow him to cause dangerous pain to his enemies which can lead to dizziness, numbness, unconsciousness, temporary paralysis, disorientation, and even death. In addition to this, Eiki spent most of his time training himself to be a sportsman and as such has enough skills in the following- archery, fencing, gymnastics, swimming, canoeing and triple jump. Eiki's skills allows him to sometimes outmaneuver his teammates in spite of the fact that Jishin has superior leg muscles. He has shown himself capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. On one occasion, he leaped over a rooftop to land on a lower one. He is very maneuverable and graceful, able to chase and outrun enemies through various terrains with no wasted effort or time. Archery And Throwing/Shurikenjutsu Eiki was originally a student of the Kyūdō discipline. His skill with the bow and arrow are quite refined for a young man of his age. He has displayed abilities such as speed and precision with a bow. Eiki himself states he hardly ever misses, and has shot at targets without directly looking at them. He has been able to completely hit on target even in midair or off balance. He was shown to be able to draw a bow faster than his teacher and was able to end the fight in a standstill despite the later's experience. He is shown to be proficient with crossbows as well as flatbows. He goes on to become highly proficient to the point that he could take out a team of well-armed senior students using a single crossbow. However, it must be noted that, it was merely a training exercise and neither of them used real arrows or real weaponry. Recently, he has began training himself to use the re-curve bow and by the time he joined his genin team, he already had enough skills to shoot down the core of a Puppet which was about to attack Jishin even before Jishin himself noticed the puppet. During their test, when Jishin got caught in one of Junseitai (their sensei/Jōnin squad leader) traps, Eiki was able to cut the ropes with two consecutive shots. He is also able to fire or throw objects against walls or other obstacles, resulting in complicated rebounding situations. However, Eiki is mostly known for his creation of "custom arrows". He is an expert archer specializing in the use of regular bows, flatbows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He possesses very keen eyesight and accuracy. Eiki has a habit of shooting his targets while moving because he believes if he wastes time by standing still and aiming, he will become an easy target. He practices a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. Outside his archery skills, he also is a superb marksman who is an expert at using ordinary objects as improvised throwing weapons. Eiki is shown to be skilled with knives. While he did practice basic knife fighting back at the Ashram but was never a remarkable knife fighter, instead he was an excellent knife thrower. He was able to use a kitchen knife, as a improvised throwing knife to disarm his enemy from at least a distance of 10 meters. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds and interactions. Eiki's innate ability to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the uncanny. His uncanny ability to use virtually any common object as a lethal projectile actually makes him more dangerous than many characters who are born with extraordinary gifts. Aged 11, he taught himself to throw shurikens accurately with blindfolds; thereby giving him a head start and making him much better than kids of his age. He was seen to able to throw his fighting sticks accurately. He is also an expert in the use of any projectile such as a pencil and can use anything he gets his hands on as a weapon (such as paperclips). He is so skilled that some consider his aim to be an unusual ability. Despite speculations, it has been established that his skills come from years of practices and not his genes. Eiki often infuses his arrows and shurikens with his lightning nature chakra. Ninjutsu While not exactly his forte, Eiki is nonetheless very skilled in the field of ninjutsu. Eiki has a vast arsenal of ninjutsu which range from basic techniques such as, Transformation Technique to advanced techniques such as, Lightning Release: Thunderbolt. He can use his his elemental chakra to infuse his sword with lightning. He managed to learn the fairly advanced Shadow Clone Technique at the age of 10 due to his extraordinary control over his chakra. It is also apparent that he is a sensor. He can also use the Lightning Release: Devastating Lightning Roar technique thrice in a row, although not without experiencing fatigue. During the time gap, he also learns the Clone Great Explosion technique which is considered to be an advanced Jōnin level technique. Nature Transformation Eiki was initially a single nature user and did not figure out he had access to another element until recently. However, he has no skill whatsoever with his second nature, that is, Earth Release. Hence, he chooses to rely mostly on his lightning nature chakra which also happens to be the element he has a natural affinity for. By using the principals of chakra flow, Eiki can channel a huge amount of powerful lightning chakra. It can be noted that this technique is more of a use on water, because the lightning current produced is carried on the entire surface making it more difficult for the enemy to avoid it. He discovered his affinity for lightning back at the Ashram after being handed the chakra litmus paper. In fact, Eiki mastered several lightning based techniques within the next 2 years. A few months prior to joining his genin squad, he completely mastered the lightning roar technique and was able to use it at least five times a day. Eiki's prowess with lightning release even allowed him to locate objects around them. He can sense weak bioelectric fields generated by living beings and uses it to locate them. These electric fields are generated by everything living due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. Obviously, these skills work better in water than on land. He can increase his overall strength by stimulating his muscles with chakra based electricity. He can also similarly enhance his reflex time and speed. While doing this, his mind and eyes process information at such speeds, that time appears to slow down. He can ionize different types of atoms and molecules, by simply heating up the air around him by discharging huge amount of lightning chakra, this allows him to create plasma that he can use as a ionized air channel/medium to allow electric current to flow through, thereby creating electricity. He can also create solid clones and infuse them with his lightning chakra. Lastly, he can also fire several concentrated beams of lightning chakra at his foes with great speed. Regardless of his feats, Eiki often is not able to use his techniques to their maximum potential because of his "Fear" of hurting others. By the time he entered Chūnin Exams, he somehow managed to learn a single earth based technique. On a mission, he did use his Earth nature to burrow and move underground but has never used this technique again. (Note: His Earth Release techniques tends to misfire, for example, if he tries to use Fist Rock, instead of being covered in solid rocks, his fist gets covered with mud and clay.) Other-skills While not often used, Eiki is highly proficient in swordsmanship, due to the fact that he was trained by Master Yuki back at the Ashram. As seen in his fight against Muchinushi, he is ambidextrous in its usage, able to fight with two swords in unison or switch one between either hand. At the same time however, as noted by his Jōnin sensei, Eiki's near-sole dependence on his bow and arrow over the years has diminished his skill in this art. It has been shown that Eiki is educated in various types of medicine and first aid. Also, for someone of his age, Eiki is merciless and is very skilled in torturing his victims psychologically. It has also been discovered that he is skilled in meditation and was able to guide Jishin into using it to analyse his memories. While completely unrelated to his physical and mental abilities, Eiki can perform slight-of-hand magic trick including making a coin seemingly appear out of nowhere. Stats ---- Equipment & Tools *'Eiki's Bow': *'Customized Arrows': Eiki as a master archer, uses as his signature weapon of choice numerous types of arrows, which he creates and designs himself. Combined with his customized bow, they deliver some solid results. He carries exactly 32 arrows in his quiver. He has these arrows divided into three categories- tactical arrows, assault arrows and hunting arrows. **'Tactical Arrows': Tactical arrows are mostly for distracting enemies or getting from one point to others. Out of 32, Eiki has total 12 tactical arrows. He made several tactical arrows for multiple purposes. His tactical arrows consist of- grappling hook arrows (2), non-lethal arrows(3), smoke arrow(2), double arrow(2) and wax tip arrow(3). **'Assault Arrows': Assault Arrows are solely for offensive purposes. Due to the limited amount of arrows he can carry and the fact that he might hurt someone, Eiki carries only 10 assault arrows. His assault arrows consist of- flame burst arrow(1), glass shattering arrow(3), poison arrow(3), heavy impact arrow (1) and chakra disruption arrow (2). **'Hunting Arrows': Hunting arrows are more or less normal arrows with a sharper arrow head and custom fletching which are blood red in color. He carries 11 hunting arrows. *'Senbon' *'Combat Knife': *'Shuriken': *'Quiver': *'Automatic Wrist Mounted Senbon Launcher': ---- Trivia * Eiki is the cross between a modern human and another species (similar to human beings in appearance) that has been roaming the Earth for years. It is clear what exact he is but it is certain that he is not an ordinary human. * Eiki shares the same character traits and birthday as User:OmegaDragonite. * Ironically when Eiki was attacked by a rogue shinobi who tried to kill him during a mission, instead of being terrified, he found it amusing that finally someone tried to kill him. According to him, it was a sign that he was going to make a "fine" shinobi someday. Quotes * "Hey, I just spent a week with these idiots... I'm not showing off, I'm working out my frustration.." * "We all fight for different things." * "Yeah, well... Luck hasn't exactly been on my side lately..." * "Wait, could we not do that? I know its the mission but common, we can't harm this guy...girl, gosh! I am no expert on Gorillas!" * "Or we could order in, like some sedatives? Or elephant tranquilizers? Y'know, light snacking for you eight-foot rabid gorilla-types. Or how about two bolts in the chest and call me in the morning? Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure but fighting talking Gorillas isn't exactly my forte so excuse me." * "Is your face stronger than my fist?" * "There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases. What? That cliche, huh?" * "D-R-A-G." * "...Id est, you're stupid!" * "Anyone doesn't wanna be a human pin-cushion better make like a statue!" * "I'm a fair man. So I'm going to let you start running. When you're a dozen yards away, I'll try to bring you down. You could get lucky. I might miss. " * "You know, just when I start to think there's hope for mankind... I run into guys like you, and my faith in human nature is restored. " * "So this is like the old days, gentlemen. All in!" * "The fact is we're hunted and alone in hostile territory and we need to move. Now." * "I don't want to be a killer. Is that wrong?" * "Suddenly, I miss ninjas. Specially the one's that tried to kill me." Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Martial Artist Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Iwagakure Resident Category:Fanon Characters